DC 6: Correspondence
by JudyL068
Summary: The Sentineldotcom 6: Just a little e-mail among friends.


Correspondence

The 6th story in the Sentineldotcom Series

By JudyL

**Written****November 16, 2004**

**Posted to Sentinel Angst September 29, 2006**

Well, as I've said, you can't control the muse. This story was actually finished long before Dotcom5. Just a little peek at what followed Jim and Blair's trip through the gate. Sorry that the e-mail addresses are all messed up... Fanficdotnet won't allow the 'at' character or a e-mail or web address in the body of the story. You can see the correct formatting on my webpage if you wish at: www pawfectmanners com/fanfic/dotcom6 htm. Just put periods where the spaces are.

To: GenGHammond. sgc usaf. gov

From: bjswolf1 mynet. com

Date: October 25, 2001

Subject: SG pair for you

Dear General Hammond,

I think we may finally have the right pair for the job. They are a few years younger than Jim and me, but have a strong sense of responsibility and love adventure. I've only given them a little information to see if they might be interested in your project.

No, I did not breach security, but I had to feel them out. I mean, if they are xenophobic or hate to be far from home, what good will that do you?

So far, of all the pairs we thought might work, Sheila and Peter are your best bet. As an added bonus, both are paramedics in Los Angeles. They are married, but sadly are unable to have children. If you are interested, I can arrange a meet.

Sincerely,

Dr. Blair Sandburg

To: bjswolf1 mynet. com

From: GenGHammond. sgc usaf. gov

Date: October 26, 2001

Subject: RE: SG pair for you

Dr. Sandburg,

I appreciate all the effort you and Mr. Ellison are putting into this project. After seeing what the two of you can do, I am eager to add an SG pair to my staff. If you feel this pair is capable and willing, please set up an interview time.

Gratefully,

General Hammond

To: GenGHammond. sgc usaf. gov

From: bjswolf1 mynet. com

Date: October 29, 2001

Subject: Interview

Dear General Hammond,

Please call me Blair, Dr. Sandburg is great, but soooo stuffy.

I spoke to Peter and Sheila and they can meet with you next weekend if you are free. They're very excited even though they don't know exactly what the project is about. I think they are a bit burned out with the whole paramedic scene and need a change of pace.

Certainly can't get any more change than at the SGC! G

They will be at the SGF all weekend. Let me know what time you will be flying in and I'll have a car pick you up.

Blair

To: bjswolf1 mynet. com

From: GenGHammond. sgc usaf. gov

Date: October 29, 2001

Subject: RE: Interview

Blair,

Feel free to call me George, unless O'Neill is around, then PLEASE call me General. The man needs to be reminded of my rank as much as possible. G

Seriously though, I look forward to meeting your people. I have made arrangements to fly in Saturday morning. (See the attached itinerary) I'm bringing SG1 with me, including Teal'c. I figured it is only fair for them to have proof that we are telling the truth.

They will need to sign a non-disclosure form, like you and Ellison did, in case they decline the offer.

Do you have any suggestions for hotels close to the SGF?

George

To: GenGHammond. sgc usaf. gov

From: jjejag1 mynet. com

Date: November 1, 2001

Subject: This weekend

General Hammond,

Sorry Blair didn't get back to you sooner, we had a little… incident. He's fine, but is having trouble typing at the moment. He wants me to tell you that there is no need for a hotel. You and the others are welcome to stay at the SGF.

We have housing for visitors and our cafeteria is well manned. You will need to speak to your cooks if this pair agrees to work with you. A healthy body is important and it's hard to eat something that tastes like cardboard.

Sorry sir, I didn't mean to insult your staff, but that 'meatloaf' we had… shiver not edible for someone who can taste a grain of salt in a spoonful of sugar. I'm sure Blair can provide a plethora of recipes for your cook staff. (yes Sandburg, I do know the meaning of the word plethora, geez)

Yours truly,

Jim Ellison

To: jjejag1

From: GenGHammond. sgc usaf. gov

Date: November 1, 2001

Subject: Cafeteria food

Mr. Ellison,

I will look into the food situation. Although I must say, none of my staff have ever complained about the quality of the food. I do however understand the sensitivities you have to deal with and will take the matter up with our dietitian.

Look forward to seeing you Saturday.

General Hammond

To: jjejag1 mynet. com

From: ColJONeill. sgc usaf. gov

Date: November 1, 2001

Subject: Cafeteria food

Hey Ellison,

George told me about your request for better food in the cafeteria. Hundreds will thank you. It's not that we don't complain, you understand (of course you do, you were in the army), but we can't complain to the General, it's not exactly high priority, ya know?

Anyway, I guess you know we're all coming for a visit in a few days. Hope Sandburg is feeling better.

Jack

To: ColJONeill. sgc usaf. gov

From: jjejag1 mynet. com

Date: November 1, 2001

Subject: RE: cafeteria food

Jack, Jack, Jack,

You know I was Covert Ops. Can't say a thing about the food or I'd have to kill ya.

Just wanted to assure you that these two are very professional. A little training and I'd trust them to watch my six. If there's one thing I've learned in my years with Sandburg, it's that civilians aren't the hazard we were told they could be. Watch Sheila though, she's got a perverse sense of humor.

See you soon,

Jim

To: jjejag1 mynet. com

From: ColJONeill. sgc usaf. gov

Date: November 2, 2001

Subject: Civilians

I know what you mean about civilians. I've almost gotten used to having them around. Well, Daniel at least. He does get in the way sometimes, but more often than not, he's come up with something that's saved our butts. Wouldn't be the same without him.

Don't worry, we'll give your SG pair a chance to prove themselves.

Jack

To: bjswolf1 mynet. com

From: GenGHammond. sgc usaf. gov

Date: January 17, 2002

Subject: Our new team

Blair,

I just wanted to let you know everything went very smoothly for Sheila and Peter's first trip. They handled themselves like old pros. I've placed them with two experienced officers who have been given your 101 lecture by Peter. You and Ellison will receive a full copy of their report. I understand that you want to keep an eye on them and record any new discoveries about their abilities, but please be careful with the reports.

The only reason I'm allowing them to do this is because the President insists, and I know you would yank them in a moment if they were not allowed to discuss the missions with you. However I caution you again, this is a matter of national security. If the information in those reports falls into the wrong hands…

I also hope that you trust me to treat Sheila and Peter as my own. Ultimately, they may report to you, but they are under my command and I don't take that lightly. I'll do as much to keep them safe as I do for my own people.

Sincerely,

George Hammond

To: GenGHammond. sgc usaf. gov

From: bjswolf1 mynet. com

Date: January 17, 2002

Subject: Trust

George,

I do trust you, but I've seen what can go wrong out there. I know you'll do your best, but I have to have that information to help my pairs be 'all that they can be.' Any advantage they can give your teams will help bring everyone back alive.

Trust me to keep the information safe.

Yours truly,

Blair Sandburg

To: bjswolf1 mynet. com

From: pswolflion6. sgc usaf. gov

Date: January 18, 2002

Subject: WOW!

Blair,

This is so incredible! Thank you, and Jim, for suggesting us for this position. Sheila and I are just thrilled to have this opportunity. General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill took great pains (mainly oursG) to make sure we were both in top shape and sufficiently trained before we went on our first mission.

Major Mike Broughton and Sergeant Carl Tomas are the other two members of our team. Oh and get this, our designation is Jag2. Pretty cool huh? Hammond decided we needed some way to distinguish the SG teams from the other…. SG teamsG, you know what I mean. I think he hopes to have more teams in the future.

Anyway, Mike and Carl are great. They were both eager to learn and had no problems accepting what Sheila can do. We're doing fine. The sensations you told us about were a bit of a problem at first, but the SGC has made the changes you recommended and Sheila has gotten a handle on things with your suggestions. We have been billeted (military termG) just a mile or so off base and that makes things much easier.

Well, better go for now. Our report is attached.

Take care,

Peter and Sheila

To: pswolflion6. sgc usaf. gov

From: bjswolf1 mynet. com

Date: January 19, 2002

Subject: RE: WOW!

Peter and Sheila,

I'm so glad things are working out. If things were different, Jim and I might be in your shoes, but we have too many other commitments. Maybe we can come out to help every once in a while. Think you can put a bug in Hammond's ear? G

Sheila, Jim suggested you take some peppermint rub along with you. If the air is too strong, rub some under your nose and it will help diffuse the odor.

It sounds like you are settling in. Remember, if you don't feel right about something, talk to Hammond. He's your boss there, but Jim and I have the final say. I don't want you doing something you aren't comfortable with. If they ignore your suggestions, get the hell out. They need to learn to trust your instincts and abilities.

If you really need me, you know how to reach me.

Blair

p.s. Who is Jag1?

To: bjswolf1 mynet. com

From: pswolflion6. sgc usaf. gov

Date: January 20, 2002

Subject: concerns

Blair,

Well, who do you think is Jag1? duh. G

I don't think you need to be so concerned though. General Hammond and all of SG1 are very solicitous. We can't even sneeze without one of them asking if we're okay. Besides, Mike and Carl are really good guys. We've all bonded as a team. I know we can trust them and they know they can trust us. It's a good feeling.

Do you think we could contact you if we were on a mission? I wonder if we should test this. I know, I know, I'll ask General Hammond.

Later,

Sheila

To: pswolflion6. sgc usaf. gov

From: bjswolf1 mynet. com

Date: January 26, 2002

Subject: Contact

Jag1 to Jag2, do you read? G

You came through loud and clear Peter. Jim's a bit jealous, but I just told him it is only fair. We should have a few perks considering the grumps we have to put up with.

It was pretty exhausting though. I think that little trick needs to be saved for emergencies.

Remember to keep your eyes open for signs of SG pairs when you're on your missions. I find it hard to believe that some of us weren't taken along, if only by mistake.

I look forward to your next report.

Take care,

Blair

end?

Author's note: I'm not really sure where this series will go next. I never planned to stick with the SG1 element. Any plot bunnies will be adopted and nourished. Also, none of the e-mail addresses used are real. Any resemblance to real e-mail addresses is purely coincidental.

Feedback? Authors need feeding too.


End file.
